Second Chance
by Femtransfan
Summary: I couldn't sleep and was questioning a popular ship a year ago and this popped into my head, so now I've decided to try and make it into my 1st "M" fic.
1. Rebirth

The Decepticons had a problem.

Megatron was missing…

… again.

This had been going on for a few months.

Megatron had found a high-grade bar between earth and Cybertron and somehow altered the spacebridge to go there whenever he wanted to.

Now, this took a lot out of the spacebridge, so, while it was being repaired, either Starscream or Soundwave would take Astrotrain to pick up the drunken leader.

Those two were the best because they knew some things about Megatron was _very_ sensitive about. They understood that those topics could be very stressful on him and would never use them to take advantage of him. Yes, the treacherous Starscream knew when to draw the line, mostly because Megatron had drunkenly almost killed him when he threatened to use some of the most sensitive material for blackmail purposes. Astrotrain heard about the sensitive things in Megatron's drunken ramblings and had agreed to keep mum about it.

"Strascream, Megatron's trashed the space-bridge again," Skywarp said as he walked to his brother.

"Figures," the red, white, and blue seeker grumbled. "The Autobots haven't even seen him. Soundwave! Take Astro—"

"I got him last time," the navy blue mech said. "It's your turn."

Starscream sighed. "Okay, where's Astrotrain?"

Xxx

Astrotrain, Skyfire, Powerglide, and the Aerialbots were at an airshow in Texas.

"Skyfire, are you sure it's fine to bring him?" Silverbolt asked.

"Don't worry, we Decepticons have been having a slow week," Astrotrain said. He looked at a new line of earth spacecraft. "Besides…" he gave a smirk "… I'm a bit of an aircraft enthusiast."

"A.K.A., he likes the chassis," Air Raid whispered to Nose Dive. The two began to snicker.

A human in a yellow sundress and hat ran up to them. "Powerglide! Look out! There's one of those Deceptigoons!"

"Don't worry, Astoria. He's just here to ogle the aircraft," Powerglide said.

"I'm not 'ogling'. I'm admiring," Astrotrain said. "Surprisingly fine craftsmanship."

"You thinking about rescanning?" Skyfire asked.

"It's on my list, but I'd have to rescan my train mode, too. You"

"Ah, my T-Cog can't handle it."

"So, are you guys gonna see the air show?" Astoria asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Silverbolt asked.

"Well, yeah, but you're just looking at aircraft. The big draw is the High-Flying Dare-Devils! They're the best stunt pilots in Texas! They do all these cool tricks when flying! Hell, they've had a judo tournament instead of normal wing walking! They've got their own Bat Family! You just got to see it! But, before that, _I_ get to show off my aerial skills!"

The Autobots looked at her in shock.

"Um, what?" Powerglide asked.

"Yeah, I got a stunt pilot license," Astoria said.

"But doesn't machinery tend to break around you?" Silverbolt asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Astoria rested a hand on a flying car, which then fell apart. "… Although, a little luck wouldn't hurt."

"I'll call for back-up," Powerglide walked away to make the call.

Everyone turned to the sound of tearing metal and saw Astrotrain holding the ripped off wing of the first ever jet made.

"Guys, what does this insignia mean?" the Con asked.

"Neiiin!" the aircraft's owner, a German collector, fell to his knees.

"Okay, I know what a nine looks like, and this isn't it. Wait, is it?"

"Mein aerocraft…"

Starscream landed next to him. "Put that scrap down. We have another errand to run."

"Can't you use the—"

Skyfire was cut off by a large explosion in the distance.

Long Haul screamed until he hit the ground. "That's never getting fixed." He grumbled as he stood up.

"Let me know how Astoria does when I get back," Astrotrain said.

"Will do," Skyfire said.

The two Cons walked away from the event and took off.

"Hey, Long Haul, you okay?" Silverbolt asked. "Need a medic?"

"I'm fine," Long Haul said. Then his wheels and bucket fell off. "On second thought…"

xxx

Starscream walked into the high-grade bar.

The bartender pointed to the end of the bar, where Megatron was almost passed out drunk.

"How much do I owe you?" Starscream asked.

"On the house," the bar tender said.

Starscream walked up to Megatron. "Can you stand?"

Megatron attempted to stand, but almost fell. Starscream put the warlord's arm around his shoulders and helped walk him to Astrotrain.

"Primus, how much did he drink?" Astrotrain asked.

"I… can— _hic_ – handle a-a …little high grade…" Megatron the purged on Astrotrain's side.

"I don't think so… gross!"

"I saw a wash station on our way, we'll stop by there," Starscream said.

Starscream helped Megatron inside Astrotrain and sat him on a cot.

"Come on let's go," Starscream said as he sat down in front.

Megatron fell asleep just as they took off.

They flew for two hours until they reached the wash station. Starscream had checked on Megatron regularly to make sure he didn't aspirate or something like that.

"Uh… Starscream, I think Megatron had an accident," Astrotrain said.

"What makes you say—" Starscream then saw that Megatron had just wet himself. "I am NOT cleaning him." He shook Megatron awake. "Go to a wash rack and clean off!"

Megatron drunkenly stumbled into the wash racks and Starscream bought Astrotrain a detailed cleaning.

Starscream got a small bottle of armor wax for himself and read a magazine while he waited for Astrotrain and the drunkard to finish cleaning up.

Megatron walked into the store and collapsed into the chair next to him.

"So, how are you?" Starscream asked.

"Ugggh… getting drunker…" Megatron groaned.

"How?!"

"Ugh. New batch of high grade," Megatron held up the bottle. "Found it in the wash racks."

Starscream took the bottle and threw it out.

"Looks like Astrotrain's done. Let's go drunkard," Starscream dragged Megatron to Astrotrain and sat him on the cot again. He sat himself on a bench on the other side as Astrotrain took off.

" _Guys, looks like there's a plasma storm, so it's gonna be a long ride,"_ Astrotrain said.

"Hear that? Get some rest," Starscream said.

"Nah… how 'bout we talk?" Megatron asked.

"Rather read," Starscream began reading the label on the bottle of wax.

Starscream had actually lost himself reading the bottle when Megatron sat next to him.

"What are you—"

Starscream was cut off when Megatron kissed him.

"WOAH!" Starscream ran to the other side of Astrotrain. "What the frag?! You know I'm not like that!"

Megatron lunged at him.

"Yipe!"

Starscream was running away from Megatron in Astrotrain's confined space.

" _Whoa! Hey! Quit it, Megatron!"_ Astrotrain said. He started to lose control of where he was flying. _"If you don't stop right now we're gonna collide with the plasma storm!"_

"For REAL?!" Starscream shrieked. "What am I supposed to do?!"

" _I don't know! Try shooting him in the knee!"_

Starscream found a blaster by luck (or someone stupid left it), closed his optics, and pulled the trigger.

Astrotrain screamed in pain and they heard the sound of something being sucked out into space before Astrotrain's hull breach repair protocol kicked in.

" _Oh… I said Megatron, not me!"_ Astrotrain made a hard U-turn. _"Is Megatron okay?"_

Starscream opened his optics and found himself alone. "What the…" he stood up—he didn't know he fell—and investigated the cab.

There was energon surrounding a pick-up truck tire sized hole and scratches on the edges.

"I-I-I think I-I … k-killed him!" he backed away from the hole.

How? How was it physically possible?

" _I'll check for his life signal!... H-he's not dead, but we can't save him."_

"What do you mean by that?!"

" _The storm. He's too close to it."_

Starscream passed out in shock.

This was too much.

Xxx

Megatron onlined.

 _Dammit, Starscream! How many times do I—wait—why can't I talk?_

His optics onlined with a few flickers and, if he could, gasped.

He could see Astrotrain's jets getting farther and farther away until he was indistinguishable from all the other stars.

He could feel the plasma storm coming for him… but not his body.

He closed his optics, mentally preparing himself to look at his body, praying it was just paralysis.

He opened his optics and looked down.

He wanted to scream.

His body was all… dismantled, broken, totaled. He could see his insides. His limbs were floating aimlessly like seaweed. Energon was covering him. But he was still in one piece.

He closed his optics and his mouth opened a bit. He screamed silently and oil tears escaped his optics, mixing with his energon.

He forced himself into stasis as the storm enveloped him.

 _So, this is it? This is how I meet my maker? Then… let it be!_

 _Xxx_

Megatron couldn't feel anything for three hours.

Only his spark. Just his spark.

And dread. That too.

He felt a lot of things. Emotional things.

He was mad at himself for starting the war. He wouldn't be dying in a plasma storm if he hadn't started the war.

But why did he start the war.

Let's see…

One of the things he was sensitive about were his days as a gladiator.

Was that it?

No. why did he become gladiator?

D-16. that's what he was called when he was a miner. The work was hard and his boss was… well, let's not talk about him.

Then there was another thing… his home life.

Damn his sire. Damn him. It was that bastard's fault. His!

Or… was it?

There was a very sensitive thing. One he never told anyone about.

He didn't want to think about it.

His sire said it made him weak.

That's why…

 _No!_

…he was…

 _NO!_

… wrong.

 _No…_

He felt weak. Weak as a femme. No. Weaker.

He then felt confined…

… and warm.

It was like… he was back to being in his carrier's gestation chamber again.

He didn't want this feeling to end.

Ever.

Xxx

The first thing Megatron felt was being already tucked into a berth.

"Wh-where am—IS THAT MY VOICE?!" Megatron shot up and put 'his' hands over 'his' voice box.

That was when 'he' felt 'his' body. Something was different.

'His' hands went form 'his' neck to 'his' torso.

"I'm… I'm… not a mech!" Megatron whispered with neutral surprise.

She felt her chest. Those were… bigger than she thought, but not THAT big. (A/N: like… IDK medium?)

She moved her hands to her sides and down to her waist.

(A/N: oh, god! The 'I Know Every Curve like the Back of my Hand' song just came on the radio as I'm writing this! WTF!)

She wasn't a thin femme, that was for sure, but she wasn't too big.

Her hands went to her hips. They were big.

She put her hands under her pelvic armor.

"That's new!"

She saw what looked like a mirror, a full-length mirror, under a cloth.

She got out of the berth, ran to the mirror, and pulled off the cloth.

She stared at her reflection… and liked what she saw. Her help was no longer a bucket shape, it looked like a bob haircut that human females sometimes had. Her optics and nose were almost anime-like. Her lips were semi-full. She was a thick, curvy femme. Her paint job was still the same, but polished, and her insignia was gone.

There was one other thing to check.

She closed her optics and removed her armor.

When she opened them, she got confirmation that _those parts_ were real. She was also covered in her battle scars, now very faded.

"So, I was put back together…" she said as she put her armor back on. "I'll need a new designation…"

She then fell to her knees and pumped her fists in the air.

"THANK YOU, PRIMUUUSSS!"

Someone knocked on her door.

She walked over and answered.

A femme that resembled the Machine-Man from _Metropolis._

"The Lady Prime asks for your presence," the femme said. "Follow me."

Megatron followed the femme down a series of halls.

"If it's not too much to ask, what's your designation?" Megatron asked.

"Pearl," the femme said. "What's yours?"

"Mega... M-Megatron."

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm… planning on changing it."

They walked up to a large door.

Pearl opened it.

They walked into a large office and saw a HUMONGUS femme gazing at the stars.

(A/N: size comparison wise, the Prime is a Diamond, Pearl is, well, a pearl, and Megatron is a little taller than Pearl)

The femme turned to them. "Hello Pearl, Megatron."

"You know my name?!" Megatron squeaked.

The femme knelt to her height. "Yes. I am Solar Prime. I hope you don't mind, but I downloaded a copy of your processor to know how to rebuild you."

Megatron paled. "You… you saw… everything?"

The Prime nodded. "I… am sorry you lived through that. Do you like your new body?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. But, are you certain it was the wisest decision?"

"Do you think it is? I just rebuilt you according to your gender blueprints."

"Of course, I—GENDER BLUEPRINTS?! The fra—frick is that?"

Solus brought up the downloaded data from Megatron's CPU and pulled up some code very few knew of. She pointed to it. "This says you're a femme, but your body said different. I fixed that."

"Thank you!" tears filled Megatron's optics. "How long was I out?"

"Six lunar cycles, give or take," Pearl said.

"Scrap! I need to get back to earth! Uh, pardon my glossa!"

"It's all right," Solus handed her something. "I trust you will use this wisely."

Megatron looked at the object. "A data stick?"

"A gift. Pearl, prepare the spacebridge."

Pearl saluted her. "Yes, my Prime."

Megatron hugged the Prime.

"Don't you need a new designation?" Solus quipped.

"Oh, why yes!" Megatron said. "But, what? I like my old one."

"How about 'Megara'?"

Megatron thought about it. "I like it. Thank you for saving my life."

"One other thing," Solus said as Megara put the data stick in her subspace. "You are 100% a femme now. And I mean you're going to get heat cycles."

"That's very advanced. You mean I can procreate?"

Solus nodded.

" _Megara, your spacebridge is ready,"_ Pearl said.

Megara walked to the spacebridge.

"I wish I could get to know you better," she told Pearl.

"You don't get many second chances in life. Make this one work," Pearl said.

Megara nodded and walked through the spacebridge.


	2. Bad Con!

(A/N: sexual assault warning)

Megara exited the spacebridge near a small town in California.

 _I wonder if my jets still work._

She attempted to activated them when she suddenly got a malachite aura.

 _What in the AllSpark? What is this ability?_

She got her answer when a flock of birds ran into her.

"Motherfragger!"

Her voice oddly didn't echo.

"Invisibility and audio suppression. Interesting. Now, my jets."

She activated her jets and took off to the Decepticon base in the Pacific Ocean.

The flight took about an hour and by that time she figured out how to turn the aura on and off.

"Soundwave, activate the landing pad," she ordered.

No response.

"What?" _Is my comm even working?_

She attempted to adjust frequencies when she realized it. She lost her comm.

She had to wait for someone to use the launch pad.

She didn't have to wait long when Thundercracker came in to land.

As the platform came up, she landed with him.

"Wh-who are you?!" a startled Thundercracker asked.

"Let's get inside, Thundercracker. I'll explain once everyone is gathered," she said.

"O-okay."

The two walked inside the base.

A few other Decepticons noticed the femme and followed them.

"Lord Starscream, we have a guest," Thundercracker said as they entered the main room. "She wants to gather everyone to listen to her."

"At once," Starscream said. "Soundwave, tell everyone to come here?"

Soundwave nodded.

All of the Decepticons gradually entered, some with dirty smirks on their faces.

 _Yeah, those looks will soon be wiped off,_ Megara thought.

"Well, everyone's here," Starscream said. "What do you have to say?"

"Do I happen look familiar to you?"

"Huh?"

"Does my body remind you of anyone?"

"You remind me of a pleasure-bot back on Cybertron," Swindle joked, causing a few laughs.

"Okay, maybe my features. Do they remind you of anyone? And no perverted answers!"

Starscream took her by the chin and investigated her face, making her a bit uneasy. Starscream's optics widened when he made the connection.

"Megatron lives!" he backed up and almost fell. "Except he's a short, fat femme!"

"Couple of things: 1) I go by 'Megara' now; 2) I'm not that short, I'm a little below average femme height; and 3) I'm not fat, I'm curvy," Megara said.

A bunch of Decepticons gave exclamations of shock and most of those who laughed at the pleasure-bot joke begged for mercy… except for Motormaster.

"But, we all saw you… _die_ ," Mixmaster said.

"I'll do a CNA test on her to confirm," Hook said.

"Why are you a femme?!" Skywarp asked.

"I was rebuilt by none other than Solus Prime herself," Megara said. "She said she examined my gender blueprint and followed its instructions."

The medics began muttering amongst themselves in astonishment. This was previously a myth in the medical community!

"Why are you a femme?" Skywarp asked more calmly.

"Seriously? I just told you," Megara said.

"I'm going to take your CNA, now," Hook and the other medics led her to the sick bay.

Xxx

Hook had just taken Megara's CNA and begun to test it when Starscream and Soundwave walked in with Astrotrain trailing behind.

Soundwave shoed the other medics away.

"Um, Megara, d-do you remember six months ago when you were drinking?" Starscream asked.

"It's a little fuzzy," Megara said. "I was drunk, wasn't I?"

Starscream nodded. "W-well, you see, you started to, uh—Soundwave, play the video."

Soundwave showed Megara the video.

Megara sighed. "Starscream, what you did was... understandable… and forgivable. Who's been in charge while I was presumed dead?"

"Starscream was mostly in charge, with advice from Soundwave," Astrotrain said.

"We've done better than when you were in charge," Starscream said. "N-no offense!"

"None taken," Megara said. "I'll let you continue while I adjust to my new body."

"CNA results will take a few hours," Hook said. "Best you rest in your quarters, Mega—Megara."

"All right then," Megara got off the berth and walked out of the sick bay.

Soundwave followed her out.

Starscream walked over took Hook. "What can you tell me?"

"She has an extra chromosome, bit it will take a while for the first chromosome for it to be scanned completely," Hook said.

"Where's the extra Chromosome?"

"It's XXY."

Xxx

Megara entered her room. It was, of course, covered in six months' worth of dust.

"Soundwave, can someone clean my room?" she asked.

Soundwave pressed a button on a panel by the door and these cleaning nanites cleaned the room.

"One of the things we voted on," Soundwave said.

"So, we're becoming Autobots?" Megara joked.

"I suppose it's something that happens when you get a new leader."

"Better rest up. Doctor's orders."

Xxx

Breakdown was checking the security cameras for the umpteenth time when Motormaster walked up to him.

"Breakdown, I need your help with something," Motormaster said.

"What is it?" the paranoid bot asked.

"I don't think Megara is Megatron. I need you to keep watch while I interrogate her."

"S-sure," Breakdown's paranoia said otherwise. He felt as if Motormaster had evil intentions… but he was higher up than him.

He followed Motormaster to Megatron's room.

"Now, keep watch," Motormaster said.

Xxx

Megara was soundly recharging when she felt someone sitting on her berth. She opened her optics and saw Motormaster.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Interrogating you," Motormaster said.

Motormaster then put his hand on her inner thigh.

"If you truly are Megatron, you'll fight me," he said.

Megara froze up.

Motormaster started to rub her. His right hand, the one on her thigh, moved to her privates. He started to get on top of her as his left hand went to her chest.

Megara's mouth opened, but just a squeak came out.

"You'll need to do more than that," Motormaster caressed her head with his left hand and kissed her. He undid the latches on her pelvic armor, but didn't remove it. He did the same with her chest armor, but removed it this time.

 _Am I… a slut?_ Megara thought as Motormaster began to feel her.

Xxx

Breakdown was standing outside Megara's room when he heard Motormaster tell Megara 'to do more than that'.

 _What the—no, no, that's just your paranoia. But… what if it's not? Maybe I should take a peek._

He opened the door and saw Motormaster in a compromising position with Megara.

"What are you doing to her?!" Breakdown asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interrogating her," Motormaster said.

"No. no, you're not. That's sexual assault!"

"Keep your voice down."

Breakdown moved as if to leave, but he pulled out his blaster and shot Motormaster in the shoulder.

Motormaster gave a quiet shout.

Breakdown managed to drag Motormaster off of Megara.

"Are you okay?" Breakdown asked as he helped re-armor her.

Megara didn't say anything as she fumbled with her latches.

"A mech shouldn't handle a femme like that. At least, that's the way I was raised," Breakdown put Megara's chest plate on her chest and latched it as Megara held it in place.

Motormaster stood, towering over them. "That _whore_ isn't Megatron."

Breakdown pulled out his blaster again and aimed it at Motormaster's mechhood. "Don't you dare!" he contacted security.

"H-he isn't wrong," Megara whimpered. "I-I'm not Megatron… at least not anymore!" she got up and ran.

Barricade, the new security bot, entered the room. "Was that the femme that claims to be Megatron?"

"Yeah," Breakdown said. "Take Motormaster to the brig."

"What did he do?" Barricade asked.

"He sexually assaulted her."

Xxx

Morning was coming and all the Decepticons were in the sick bay arguing over what to do to Motormaster after he violated Megara.

"Everybody, calm down!" Mixmaster yelled as he stood on the berth. "Starscream and Soundwave have made a decision!"

Soundwave took Mixmaster's place. "Fate of Motormaster: in brig until further notice."

Not all the Decepticons were happy, but it was until further notice.

"What about the CNA?" Rumble asked. "Was the femme really Megatron?"

Everyone turned to Hook.

Hook brought up the results. "The CNA is nearly identical to Megatron except for the XXY. The extra X is almost a complete copy of the Y, but altered to be an X using the previously existing X."

"But is it Megatron?" Frenzy asked.

"I just said she was."

The Decepticons got into an uproar. Some were fearful.

"So, NOW what do we do to Motormaster?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Wait, where's Megara?" Ramjet asked.

"Location: unknown, but out of the base," Soundwave said. "Suggested course of action: give her space. Fate of Motormaster: gonna get a SCRAPTON worse!"


	3. Megara, meet the Autobots

Megara hid in a cave until morning. She knew some Decepticons wouldn't believe her, but she didn't think that Motormaster would do THAT to her!

The morning sun shone on her.

If one Decepticon could do that to her, who could say the others wouldn't do the same?

She cautiously exited the cave. She was tired because she didn't recharge at all and wore herself escaping and worrying.

She attempted to use her jets to fly and find some fuel, but they didn't work due to her lack of energy.

"Guess I'm walking," she whispered.

She began her search for food.

Xxx

Prowl was patrolling an abandoned town, checking for missing and homeless people.

His radar detected a life signal. A _Cybertronian_ life signal.

 _Funny. There shouldn't be any Cybertronians other than me around,_ he transformed to look around. He pressed his commlink. "Red Alert, check for crashed Cybertronian ships. I just picked up a Cybertronian life signal."

" _On it, Prowl,"_ Red Alert said.

"You okay?"

" _Yeah, yeah, I am. But, I'm getting tired of everyone asking me that."_

"Look, we just worry about you."

" _Worrying is_ my _job. Go see if someone needs help."_

"Okay, I'll let you know."

Prowl followed the signal. As he got closer, he heard something similar to a human drinking out of a straw. He followed the sound and got quite a shock at what he saw.

A silver/shiny gray femme was drinking whatever was left in the gas station's gas tank. The femme was a little chubby, but a cute chubby. She was sucking on the gas nozzle in what Prowl thought was a very suggestive matter, but that's what happens when you haven't seen a femme in a while.

His lights and sirens accidently activated as his doorwings shot up.

The femme yelped as she turned around. "Pervert!"

"U-uh, n-n-no I'm not!" Prowl said. "Th-that was completely involuntary, ma'am!"

The femme backed away a bit. "I-I'm not sure if I can trust any mech right now."

Prowl studied her body language. "Were you… assaulted?"

The femme backed up more.

Prowl pressed his comm. "Red Alert, tell Ratchet to prep the sick bay. I'm gonna try and bring a femme in."

The femme gave a small whimper.

"Ma'am, I swear on my creators' sparks, I won't hurt you, my team won't hurt you, no one will hurt you. We will protect you," Prowl extended his hand. "Please. Come with me."

The femme hesitated before taking his hand.

"I… am afraid I lack an alt mode," she said.

"It's okay, we can walk," Prowl said.

The two began their walk to the Autobot base.

"What's your allegiance?" Prowl asked 30 minutes in.

"Is _that_ what _really_ matters to _Autobots_?" the femme asked.

"Well, you don't have to use so much emphasis. How about your designation, then allegiance?"

"I go by Megara. I _… used_ to be a Decepticon…"

"Why did you leave?"

Megara retracted her hand and crossed her arms on her chest. "L-let's just say I'm a bit sore."

Prowl looked at her in shock. _Primus, she wasn't raped, was she? I've never helped a rape victim before. No wonder she thought I was a pervert._ "O-our medics will help you, i-if you want. T-totally up to you!"

"That's nice, but it's nothing major. I'll live."

An hour later they arrived at the base.

"Megara, stay close to me," Prowl said. "Some of these guys have the mentalities of adolescence."

Megara gave a shudder.

Prowl put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I got your back."

"Thank you, officer," Megara said.

They entered the base. As they walked to the sick bay some mechs stared at the femme.

"I wish I had a battle mask," Megara whispered.

Optimus Prime was looking at a datafile on alternative fuel when he bumped into them. "Oh! Sorry, Prowl, ma'am." Optimus saw the other mechs staring at the two. "Mechs, get back to what you were doing and leave this poor femme alone."

Some of the mechs dispersed and the others tried not to look.

Prowl continued to escort her to the sick bay.

Ratchet was talking with First Aid when they walked in.

"Hey, Prowl," Ratchet said. "Hey, First Aid, look who got you a girlfriend."

"Ratchet!" Prowl and First Aid said while Megara blushed.

"I-I'm going to skip on getting a physical," Megara quickly left.

"Way to go, Dad," First Aid crossed his arms. "Way to go."

Xxx

Megara wandered around the Autobot base. _I probably do need a check-up._ She crossed her arms over her chest. _It hurts so bad._ She found a room far away from the others. _Well, it's private._

She entered the room and closed the door. She found the light switch and raised the brightness.

The room was the most bland she'd ever seen. The walls were a dull orange-brown. There was a single bed in the far right corner, feet towards the door, orange-grey covers. There was no décor.

She walked to a door on the left of the room and opened it.

It was to the washroom.

It had a shower, towel racks, a waste disposal unit (just in case), a vanity, and a mat by the shower.

She entered, closed the door, and removed her chest plate.

She closed her optics and sighed in relief. At least her chest didn't hurt as much. She slowly opened her optics and gasped.

Her breasts had bruises from where Motormaster mech-handle her.

She slid down the wall and started to cry.

Xxx

"Well, how was I supposed to know what may or may not have happened to her?" Ratchet asked Prowl as he prepped the sick bay for an exam.

"While we all like the idea of settling down after the war, don't say that around a random femme!" Prowl said. "Now we have to find her…"

"I'll see if Red Alert can find her on the security cameras," First Aid left the room.

He walked down the maze of halls to Red Alert's security room.

As he turned corner, he bumped into the bot.

"First Aid!" Red Alert immediately hugged him. "I saw an intruder go into my room."

"Tat's most likely the patient Ratchet accidently scared away. She may be a victim of abuse and he unknowingly said something mildly inappropriate," First Aid said.

"I think I have emergency blankets in my closet. Wrapping myself up in them calms me down. Maybe it'll work for her."

"Thank Primus I have my medical kit."

The two mechs walked to Red Alert's room.

"Sh-should we knock first?" Red Alert asked.

"Seems only fair," First Aid said. He knocked on the door. "Hello?" he opened it and the two entered.

They heard whimpering in the washroom.

Red Alert opened his mouth.

"Yeah, I know," First Aid opened the washroom.

The femme screamed and First Aid closed the door.

"What was that?!" Red Alert asked.

"She isn't decent. I can't do that," First Aid said.

Red Alert threw a blanket into the washroom. "There. Now help her."

"And how will that help?"

"Well, now she's decent."

First Aid groaned as he entered the washroom. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

The femme was covering herself with the blanket. "Define 'okay'."

"Do you know you're safe?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"We'll take you to the sick bay for a medical scan. Completely noninvasive."

The femme thought for a moment before sighing. "Let me re-armor myself. And I don't want that _Ratchet_ examining me."

"It's a deal."

Xxx

Astrotrain entered Starscream and Soundwave's shared office.

"Hey, sirs," he said as he leaned against the wall. "Any news on where she went?"

"Not exactly good news… for us," Starscream said.

"Status: safe. Location: with Autobots," Soundwave said.

"Hmph. Wonder how long it'll take them to figure out who she is? Or he? Which pronouns are we using?" the transport mech asked.

"We're using feminine pronouns," Starscream said before giving a smirk. "I'd give almost anything to see the looks on the Autobots' faces when they find out her true identity."

"Correction: old identity," Soundwave said.

"Huh?"

Soundwave played the last sentence Megara said to a Decepticon. The one she confirmed Megatron's death.

"M-metaphorically?" Starscream asked.

"I think that's what she meant. Are we going to get her back?" Astrotrain asked.

"Oh, she'll come back on her own. Just look at me! No matter how many times Megatron beat the scrap out of me I always came crawling back," Starscream proudly said.

Astrotrain and Soundwave just stared at him dumbstruck.

"The co-leadering is making so much more sense," Astrotrain said.

Xxx

Megara was resting in a private recovery room in the Autobot sick bay on a berth.

Patient clothes were on the end of the foot of her berth.

She already had her scan and she was given a clean bill of health. First Aid was going to come back with some energon for her.

She grabbed the blanket she was given when she heard approaching footsteps. First Aid shouldn't be back so soon! Unless he walks fast.

Ironhide entered the room and started flirting with her.

She covered herself with the blanket, but Ironhide kept tugging it down.

 _Wh-what does he want?_ She questioned.

Ratchet then entered. "Ironhide, what are you doing? You're making her distressed."

"Just asking her a few questions," Ironhide said.

"Like if I was interested in what he's 'packing'," Megara deadpanned.

"Okay, you, out!" Ratchet threatened him with a wrench.

Ironhide muttered to himself as he left.

"Sorry about him, he's just lonely. And sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't—"

"It's okay, I'm better now," Megara said. "What do you need?"

"You say you were a Decepticon, correct? We need to ask you a few questions before we keep you any longer."

"Sure, go ahead." _So not sorry, fraggers!_

"Do you know if the Decepticons are planning anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I've only been on this planet for two days. But I was given this by a femme scientist, unaligned," she handed Ratchet the datastick.

"What about the Decepticons themselves? What are their statuses?"

"I-I think Motormaster was put in the brig. Starscream and Soundwave have been in charge since Megatron's passing, and they've been—"

"Wait, Megatron's dead?"

"Yes, that's true. He was in a space travel accident. Destroyed the spacebridge."

"I'll be back," Ratchet left the room.


	4. Raul, Put Down That Mop!

A week had come and gone and the Autobots were still happy at Megatron's passing.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have told them. They could begin to get a bit cocky with the other Decepticons,_ Megara thought as she and Sunstreaker walked through a used car lot.

(A/N: I don't know cars well, so I'm going to refence cars I've seen in pop culture to help you get a picture.)

"Hey, I bet you'd look _great_ in red," Sunstreaker walked her to the _Christine_ car.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass. Red's too easy to see any time of day."

"And doesn't look to good on film… how about this one?" he walked her to a car that was repossessed from a pair of crook twins.

"Blue and white? I don't like sky colors."

"Mint green?" Sunstreaker pointed to a Flo car.

"Why don't you let _me_ pick?"

Sunstreaker threw up his hands. "Fine by me."

Megara walked around the lot, found a vehicle she liked, and scanned it.

Xxx

Spike was teaching the Autobots how to bowl when Sunstreaker and Megara returned.

"Wow, Megara, nice wheels!" Spike said.

"Thank you. I picked it myself," Megara said as she transformed into her bipedal mode.

"I haven't seen a car like that. What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Looked like a DeLorean," Spike said.

"Shouldn't it have more stuff on it?" Wheeljack asked.

"That was the _Back to the Future_ trilogy. It was a movie prop."

"How come there aren't so many?" Bluestreak asked.

"I think the creator of the car had legal problems. All I can remember is that he was arrested."

"Guys, I just decoded the data stick," Preceptor said.

"What was on it?" Optimus asked.

"Blueprints for a spacebridge. It looks like it can go long and short distances."

 _How ironic,_ Megara thought.

"We should build it!" Wheeljack said.

"Hopefully it'll work better than the Dinobots," Ironhide said.

"What you say?" Grimlock growled as he got his sword out.

"Uh, you should run," Red Alert said.

"Don't have to tell me _ONCE_!" Ironhide ran off with Grimlock chasing after him.

"Think he'll be okay?" Megara asked.

"Probably not," Prowl said.

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet said.

"Say, Megara, we finished your new room," First Aid said.

"It took a while to prepare it. It had to be rebuilt a bit," Hoist said.

"Thanks, I'll go check it out," Megara said. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching the bots how to bowl," Spike said. "Wanna join?"

"I think I'll watch."

"Wheeljack, can you set up the pins?"

Wheeljack set up the previously down makeshift bowling pins in a triangular pattern on the floor.

"Alright, Sludge, you're up," Hot Spot handed the makeshift bowling ball to the Dinobot.

 _This is NOT going to end well!_ Megara thought.

Sludge looked back and forth at the bowling ball and pins for a minute before _throwing_ the ball, which went _through_ the wall and hit Ironhide.

"Ugh!" Ironhide hit the floor and started groaning in pain.

Grimlock stomped on him and Ironhide stopped groaning.

"Grimlock! What have we said about hurting other team members?" Wheeljack asked.

"It only okay if friendly fire?" Grimlock asked.

"Well, he was close," Silverbolt said.

Prowl sighed. "Let's get him to sick bay."

Xxx

Megara should _love_ her new room. She didn't. the reason?

It was pink.

She HATED pink.

It was so—ugh! — _ **girly**_.

Megara, obviously, was not girly.

She didn't mind a _little_ pink, but it looked like someone purged Pepto Bismol all over her room.

She _had_ to change this.

She grabbed the sheets off her berth and walked to the linins closet in her washroom, which had a dusk beach theme, and got different linins—dark blue and green.

She redid her bed and looked at the walls and ceiling.

 _The washroom I'll leave, but this has to be purple._

She walked out of the room and began to look for where the paint was stored.

 _Maybe I should check the security room._

She activated her stealth ability and snuck into the security room.

 _Good, he's not here. Don't want to give Red Alert a spark attack,_ she remembered the torture the once courageous mech went through. _Man, I was a sparkles bot._

She typed in the keywords 'paint' and 'room' and found a few places where they kept the paint.

She went to exit, but bumped into Red Alert, her stealth ability shutting off.

"U-uh, _this_ isn't the mess hall," she tried to cover.

Red Alert shrieked as he pinned her to the ground. "What are you doing here?!"

Megara froze like before.

Xxx

"Wow. Spike was right. _E.T. the Game_ for the Atari _is_ bad," Jazz said as he put the bad game away.

"He looked like a green chest-burster," Blaster said.

They then heard Red Alert freaking out.

"There he goes," Inferno said.

"Again," Skyfire said.

"I got it," First Aid said as he got up and walked to the security room.

"Huh, he and Red Alert have been hanging out a lot," Jazz said.

"Yeah, ever since First Aid arrived here," Inferno said.

"Or could be a couple," Blaster said.

The others laughed.

"That wasn't a joke," Blaster said.

The laughter died into an awkward silence.

Xxx

Optimus was trying to read a human newspaper with a magnifying glass when his comm hissed to life.

Red Alert was having another one of his moments.

" _Emergen—Red, calm down! – Emergency personnel to the se—we don't know if she's a spy! —to the security—give me that fire extinguisher!"_

"Oh, boy," Optimus sighed as he got up and started to run to the security room.

He just turned the last corner to the security room when he bumped into and then fell on someone.

"Ugh, sorry—what? Megara?" Optimus quickly got up and helped her up. "What happened?"

"I saw her run out of the security room and turn invisible. I think she's got an invisibility ability like me," Mirage said.

"I-I was just looking for paint!" Megara squeaked. "I-I don't like pink."

"You were looking for paint in the security room?" Sideswipe deadpanned.

"I was looking for where I could _find_ paint."

"You know, you could have just asked," Optimus said.

"O-okay…"

"Let's see if we can repaint your room. Would you like to see a drive-in during the meantime?"

"Wait... are you asking me out?"

That got a lot of the bot's attention.

"Uh, only in terms of friends or coworkers," Optimus said.

"I accept," Megara said.

The bots got surprised looks on their faces.

Optimus and the new femme on a date?

Didn't Optimus still have feelings for Elita-1?

Is the femme mentally stable enough to go on a date?

"Alright, Red, let's get you to sick bay," First Aid said as he led Red Alert. "Megara, you should come, too, just to make sure you're okay."

"Sure," Megara followed them.

"So, where are you taking her?" Jazz asked Optimus after they left.

"Probably the _Ghostbusters_ and _Back to the Future_ double feature on the weekend," Optimus said.

Xxx

Megara was sitting in Ratchet's office because he had some questions for her.

"Thank you for staying a while longer, Megara," Ratchet said as he sat at his desk. "There were a couple oddities on your initial scan. They were overlooked because they weren't life threatening. Were you in any accidents?"

"Yes. I had major surgery to be repaired," Megara said.

"This next one may be a bit personal: are you transgender?"

"U-um… maybe…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know how it feels."

"Wait, are _you_ —"

"Let's keep it between us. Another oddity is you seen to have a fully functional female reproductive system."

"My surgeon was very skilled."

"Well, that's it. Hope your date with Optimus goes well."

Megara rolled her optics and left.

Xxx

Megara and Optimus sat down at the drive-in.

"Are you cold?" Optimus asked.

"It's a bit cool," Megara admitted.

"Here," Optimus gave her a blanket from his subspace. "How's that?"

"Very nice, but I didn't say I was cold."

"I just don't want you to get cold. The weather can change in the blink of an optic."

"Hm."

"Let me set your frequency for the movies," Optimus adjusted her comm unit for the movies.

30 minutes into the movie the temperature dropped 15 degrees.

"Optimus, you're shivering," Megara said.

"I told you. Blink of an optic," Optimus said.

Megara put the blanket around Optimus' shoulders with her. "Better?"

Optimus blushed under his mask. "Yes."

This wasn't an issue for Megara. She knew Optimus wouldn't take advantage of her. That's why she liked him. And found him a bit attractive.

"So, before the war, did you date?" Optimus asked during intermission.

"The occasional mech or femme," she immediately blushed.

"You're bisexual?"

"Maybe. But I'm still a virgin. Never got past—what's the human term? – first ball?"

"You mean 'first base'? Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Just so you know, your sexuality doesn't bother me."

"Well, that's good. Don't meet many bots like you."

"Yeah, the others can be jerks. Especially with this planet's news."

"I heard. It's most likely a witch hunt."

Xxx

Optimus carried Megara back into the Autobot base.

She fell asleep during the second movie.

"So, a good date?" Ironhide asked.

"Shh. She's sleeping," Optimus whispered.

"What base—"

Optimus stomped on Ironhide's foot. "Shut it!"

He took Megara to her quarters and tucked her in.

He returned to his quarters, washed up, and went to recharge.

Xxx

(A/N: Optimus is dreaming)

 _Optimus walked into his Cybertronian home after a long day on the High Counsel._

 _His mate walked in…_

… _Megara._

" _I assume it was a long day," she said._

" _Well, rebuilding a society post-war_ is _an awful lot of work," Optimus said as he took her in his arms. "But I know my love is awaiting my spark."_

 _He carried her to their shared quarters and they began to make love._

 _The love making will not go into detail because the author is not sure how to write this stuff._

 _The love making ended when a pike went through both of them._

Xxx

"AH!" Optimus woke up after he hit himself in the face while recharging. "What the frag?! Ratchet, can you meet me in sick bay?" he commed.

" _What happened?"_ Ratchet asked.

"I punched myself in my recharge."

" _Well, THAT'S a first!"_

(A/N: yep, I did that once when falling asleep)


	5. (Some) Secrets Revieled

First Aid walked into the sick bay.

"Dad, what did you—Optimus, what happened to your optic?"

"I hit myself recharging," Optimus said as Ratchet put an optic patch on him.

"How?!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Ratchet said. "Can you check on Cybertonian sleep disorders for me?"

"Sure, Dad," First Aid went to the computer.

"Optimus, your optic shield is cracked, so you'll need to wear this for a week before your optic itself is fully healed."

Ratchet can I tell you something?" Optimus asked.

"Go ahead."

Optimus whispered his dream to Ratchet. "I think I'm falling in love with Megara."

Xxx

Everyone looked at Megara when she entered the rec room.

She ignored them. The last thing she wanted to do was alert anyone if she acted like _him_.

Bots were muttering amongst themselves about what happened between her and Optimus last night.

"I'm just saying that Prime probably got to second base," Ironhide said.

"But we too big to play baseball," Grimlock said.

The Autobots groaned and wondered how to explain this to the Dinobots.

Megara began to drink her energon.

"Hey, you Megara make baseball with him Optimus?" Sludge asked.

Megara spat out her drink as the others made exclamations of shock.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked as he entered the room.

"You Optimus make baseball or not?" Swoop asked.

"What are you—no, no!"

"So, just moving picture?" Slag asked.

"Just moving picture. Now, who brought up baseball?"

"Him Ironhide," the Dinobots pointed at the red mech.

"Uh… w-what happened to your optic?" Ironhide asked.

"Hit myself in my sleep," Optimus backed him up against the wall. "And my love life is none of your business."

"Disgusting mech," Megara said as she left.

Optimus got his ration and followed her out.

Xxx

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Powerglide paced back and forth.

"What are you all nervous about?" Megara asked.

"A human friend of mine's visiting. And… I kinda have feelings for her… but also a femme back home. I'm a bit conflicted."

"Has the femme ever noticed you before?"

"I-I mean, we're friends and all… I never really told her how I feel. I think she only saw me as a brother."

"And the human?"

"My feelings for her are the strongest."

"Then tell her how you feel. The quicker, the better."

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem. Well, I'm off."

"Where?"

"For a drive," Megara transformed and left.

Xxx

Optimus walked into Wheeljack's lab.

"How are things going on our groundbridge?" he asked.

"We're in the testing phase right now. Observe," Wheeljack threw a wrench into the active portal. "Ratchet, you get it?"

" _Got it. And nothing's wrong with it. I think we're ready for bot tests,"_ Ratchet said.

"Should we ask Ironhide?"

"It would give him something else to do," Optimus said.

They called up Ironhide.

"What do you need, Optimus?" Ironhide asked and then saw the groundbridge. "Oh, scrap. Y-you don't want me to—"

"Yep," Wheeljack said.

"Is this about this morning?"

"Partly," Optimus said.

"Y'all want me to walk through it?"

"That's the idea," Wheeljack said.

"Let's get this over with," Ironhide walked through the bridge and screamed. _"Damn, that hurt! And what the frag's this black stuff?!"_

"It looks like you have a few bugs to work out," Optimus said.

" _I'm driving back."_

Xxx

Megara was sitting close to a beach. Not on, but close.

It was a nice small lake.

It used to be a popular vacation spot, but closed after a murder a few years back.

She picked up a rock and tried to skip it.

It didn't.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked.

Megara spun around. "Skywarp?! What are you doing here?!"

"I-I wanted to check up on you. Starscream and Soundwave said to give you space, but some of us were worried."

"Well, I'm fine."

"When can you come back? We promise we won't let Motormaster out of his cell."

"No… what he did… I-I've lost my trust in fellow Decepticons."

"You're going to come back eventually, right?"

"No. I only feel safe around Autobots now," Megara transformed and drove off.

"That's a nice new alt mode! It's really you!"

"Thank you!"

xxx

Jazz, Blaster, Skyfire, and Inferno were spying on First Aid and Red Alert.

"Yo, should we be doing this?" Jazz asked.

"You guys are gonna see the behavior, just like me," Blaster said.

"This seems wrong," Skyfire said.

"Where the pit are you getting this behavior scrap from?" Inferno asked.

"The Behavioral Science Unit," Blaster said. "I take lessons from them."

"Really?" First Aid asked.

"Y—oh."

"How long did you know we were here?" Jazz asked.

"I knew for five minutes," Red Alert said. "Why are you spying on us?!"

"Blaster thinks you two are gay for each other," Inferno said. "He says he's got a gaydar on you."

"I _never_ said that! I just noticed behavioral cues suggesting you to are—"

"Fragging."

"I was gonna say dating."

"Look, this is really important. You _can't_ tell anyone. It's totally the wrong time on this planet to be attracted to someone the same gender as you!" First Aid said.

"You know the Autobots are accepting, right? You're not going to be shunned if you're in a relationship together," Skyfire said.

"I don't know, I've been seeing the news and there's an illness that people are afraid of getting. Apparently, it's called a 'gay disease'," Jazz said.

"First Aid, you know your dad's gonna help work on finding a cure for this, right? He'll find a cure," Inferno said.

"But people who get the illness become pariahs," First Aid said.

"Even _being_ together makes you a pariah," Red Alert said. "We're just being safe."

"Look, let's just head back to base," Skyfire said. "Looks like a storm's coming."

Xxx

Megara went back to her bipedal mode after returning to the Autobot base and took a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I just ran into a Decepticon on my drive. He tried to recruit me back to the other team," she said.

"Where?" Optimus asked.

"The small abandoned vacation lake. It was Skywarp."

"I'll send some bots over to check it out."

Megara sighed and walked to her room.

Optimus walked in after her. "Do you need someone?"

"'Someone'?" Megara asked.

"I-I mean some _thing_!"

"What I need is to be alone for now."

"Understood."

Xxx

Starscream did something he hardly ever did before: he beat the scrap out of Skywarp.

"Starscream, WHY did you DO that?!" Thundercracker asked as he ran to his fallen brother.

"He defied a direct order to leave Megara alone!" Starscream shrieked.

"I feel numb all over…" Skywarp groaned passing out.

"I'm taking him sick bay," Thundercracker picked up Skywarp and took him to sick bay for repairs.

"Starscream, do you understand what you are doing?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm ruling the Decepticons with great authority," Starscream said.

"We're co-leaders. And you are turning into Megatron."

"I am not! I am impowered! I bet I can rip out Motormaster's mechhood! In fact, I'll do it right now!" Starscream ran off.

Soundwave walked into sick bay.

They were gonna have to prepare it for either Starscream or Motormaster.


	6. Life Finds a Way

The next day, the weather was so bad that the bots had to stay inside.

No patrol.

No privacy.

Megara bumped into Powerglide.

"Oh, hi, Powerglide. Did your friend come over?" she asked.

"No, she had car trouble," Powerglide said before muttering: "She weirdly didn't have PLANE trouble, though."

"Any idea how long the storm will last?"

"Teletraan-1 says a few days."

"Well, the worst better pass fast. Not everyone likes to be cooped up for long."

"Yeah, especially the Dinobots."

Xxx

The Dinobots walked into the sick bay.

"Okay, who's hurt now?" Ratchet asked.

"We got new parts," Grimlock said.

"What do you mean?"

"We have new parts," Swoop gestured to his pelvic area.

 _Okay, they hurt themselves._ "Grimlock, come with me to a private exam room. The rest of you just sit on the med berths."

Ratchet and Grimlock walked into the private exam room. "All right, Grimlock, on the table," Ratchet said.

Grimlock sat on the table. "Now what?"

"Remove your armor and lie down," Ratchet put on gloves.

Grimlock managed to remove most of his armor but not his pelvic armor.

"Grimlock, you need to remove all of it," Ratchet said.

"We sure there no cameras here?" Ratchet said.

Ratchet checked the room and found a small, inactive camera. "Seriously, Red Alert? Okay, the camera's gone. Take off your pelvic armor, now."

Grimlock removed the pelvic armor. "This normal?"

"Uh… lie back down. I need to look at the, er, rest."

Grimlock complied.

Ratchet examined Grimlock. "Well, Grimlock, when a bot is built on Cybertron they… sometimes develop… one of two different parts. But, since you and your brothers were built on earth, this shouldn't happen."

"Could it be from when we Dinobots go to Cybertron to get you Autobots' vitamins? Also, it sensitive and you Ratchet have cold hands," Grimlock said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to examine your brothers and talk with Wheeljack."

Ratchet examined the other Dinobots and found the same new parts and similar stories.

Xxx

Starscream was getting repairs to just about his entire body.

He forgot how strong combiner leader could be.

Skywarp glared at him. _Starscream's the oldest of us. He's supposed to protect us, not beat us. I wish Megara would come back and beat some sense into him._

Thundercracker came into the sick bay. "You know, humans believe in this thing called 'karma'. If the person is bad to someone, bad things happen to them."

"And then some," Skywarp muttered.

"Come on, let's go for a flight."

The two seekers walked to the launch pad, but saw a sign on the door stating there would be no flights until further notice due to weather.

"Is this karma?" Skywarp asked.

"Nope. Just the weather," Thundercracker said.

Xxx

Optimus and Megara were the last bots in the rec room to get their morning energon.

"Optimus, I'm curious about how you get energon," Megara said.

"We use the volcano's geothermal energy. Although, we have found _natural_ energon in a few places, but not a lot," Optimus said.

"Oh." _Damn! Why didn't we Decepticons and I think of that?!_ "Can we have another date today?"

"Wait, 'another'? We didn't have a date."

"We did. When we went to the movies."

"Well, yeah, it was a date, but not a _date_ date."

"Then I guess we could have our first date later today."

Optimus blushed extremely hard under his mask. "S-sure. H-how about later in my quarters?"

"It's a date, then."

Xxx

Wheeljack ran into the sick bay. "What did they do?! Did they hurt themselves?!"

"No, Wheeljack," Ratchet put his hands on the inventor's shoulders. "We don't have five _boys_ , we have five _girls_!"

"GIRLS?!"

"Sh! Someone could hear you! What are we going to do?"

"Are they confused?"

"More curious. Sh-should we… operate?"

"Ratchet, you're a medic—a doctor! You know that's their decision."

"You're right… but you remember what happened the first time we built a bot! she tried to remove her cable and—"

"That won't happen this time," Wheeljack held Ratchet's hands. "We'll be there for them and help them out however we can."

"Uh, Dad?" First Aid asked. "What's going on?"

"Y-you remember when Wheeljack and I made you a sister on Cybertron?" Ratchet asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, now the same thing's happening with the Dinobots."

"Are they mentally capable of understanding of what's going on?"

"Somewhat. Will you help us with them?"

"Only to make sure there isn't a repeat like Medix."

Xxx

Skyfire, Jazz, Inferno, and Blaster were playing Go Fish in Skyfire's lab.

"You guys wonder how many of us are in the closet," Skyfire asked.

"Why? Are you?" Inferno asked.

"No. I'm just curious from yesterday."

"Hey, it's a personal thing for others. Not everyone wants to be out," Jazz said.

"Anyone got a six?" Blaster asked.

"Wait, Jazz, are you gay? You sounded like you've got personal issues on it from your vocal tone. Blaster, is that a B.A.U. thing I just did?" Inferno asked.

"Does ANYONE have a six? I just wanna six. I'm not participating in this!"

"I ain't—I-I have a crush on someone, but I ain't gay!" Jazz defended.

"It's Prowl."

"I thought you weren't getting in on this?" Skyfire asked.

"I just want to know if anyone has a six. I need a six and this is the fastest way to find out."

"Ugh! Yeah, I like Prowl. He's a good looking mech," Jazz said.

"Is this the kinda crush where you wanna…" Inferno put down his cards, stood up, and began air humping.

"Dude, knock it off, man! Grow up!"

Blaster looked at Inferno's cards. "I'm taking the six, guys."

"Blaster, that's a nine. Here's my six. Inferno, stop making fun of Jazz."

"Valentine's Day is coming up, Jazz," Inferno singsonged as he sat back down. "You should tell him how you feel."

"You know that can ruin the friendship, right?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, you and Prowl getting it is as likely as Skyfire and Starscream doing it."

"Okay, that's it! You out!" Skyfire grabbed Inferno and threw him out of the lab.

"Tell us how ya feel, we won't judge ya," Jazz sighed as he tossed his cards on the table in defeat.

Blaster groaned as he threw his cards down and laid his upper body on the table. "I just wanted to play Go Fish…"

"I thought about it, but there's no way it would ever happen in this lifetime," Skyfire admitted.

"Why did you bring this up, man?"

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are a bit couply," Jazz said.

"Yeah, they're a cute couple. Kinda like a hypothetical relationship between you and Prowl," Skyfire said.

"I'm out," Blaster left.

Xxx

Optimus and Megara were in Optimus' office because Optimus felt more at ease there.

They were playing chess.

"What was with the sudden change of location?" Megara asked.

"I thought it was more professional than my room," Optimus said.

"I see you enjoy nonfiction books."

"They're mostly history. I've started reading books on mythology."

"Do you want to do something on Valentine's Day?"

"I-I don't know."

"How about a movie if the weather's good?"

"Jazz is working on the entertainment station in the rec area."

"Hey, checkmate! I win!" Megara suddenly gave Optimus a kiss on the crest.

Then it quickly got awkward.

"Uh, I should go," Megara left.

Xxx

First Aid walked the Dinobots back to their quarters and was watching them.

"You First Aid okay?" Swoop asked.

"Not really. You guys aren't the first bots I've seen this happen to," First Aid said. "I'm worried about your psycology."

"What that big word mean?" Grimlock asked.

"It refers to mental health. You know what that means, right?"

The Dinobots nodded.

"Sometimes, when a bot gets new genitals—your new parts—they have mental breakdowns and try to fix it themselves, usually resulting in their deaths. They can get their parts fixed by a medic who's been trained in gender correction surgery," First Aid said.

"What happened to other bots?" Sludge asked.

Slag got out some board games. "You First Aid want to play?"

Xxx

"So, that's what happened. I-I've never done ANYTHING like it before! I-I don't know what it was!" Megara told Ratchet.

"Sounds like a heat cycle," Ratchet said. "I'll draw an energon sample from you to confirm."

"Wh-what if I AM?! Will I be an interface-crazy machine?!"

Ratchet gave her some medicine. "This should help with your hormones and prevent any sparklings. The last thing we want is an unwanted gestation." He took her energon.

Xxx

It was now evening and Megara returned to her quarters.

She was lying on her berth, pondering why she kissed Optimus.

They used to be bitter enemies! Hell, they still could be.

She never even had a crush on him.

Wait a minute…

She heard a knock at her door and she went to answer it.

It was Optimus.

"O-oh! Hi, Optimus. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"C-can I come in?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Optimus walked in and sat on the foot of her berth and Megara joined him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I have feelings for you," Optimus admitted as he retracted his mask.

"I-I like you, too," Megara blushed.

"Heh, the crazy thing is I want to be intimate with you."

"Well, it makes sense. Some Decepticons would be intimate among others of their genders to get those urges taken care of."

"I _don't_ have _urges_! I-I'm a virgin just like you!"

"Even virgins get horny," Megara rubbed his inner thigh.

Optimus was startled by this, but allowed it.

Pretty soon her hand started to play with one of the latches on his armor.

"Let me know if I go too far," she said.

Optimus moved her hand away from his crotch. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Megara grabbed his shoulders. "I need to do this! My body is despite!"

"I don't want to take advantage of y—"

Optimus was cut off when Megara locked lips with him.

He soon stopped caring about if it were wrong or right as they both laid down on the berth and began to remove their armor.

Optimus would soon realize the mistake he made in 30 minutes


End file.
